Worlds best Vamp Dad
by Kakashi316
Summary: This story is set between the season three finale and the season 4 premiere. Jessica visits bill with a surprise for him


**Worlds Best Vamp Dad**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own True Blood or its characters.

**Summary: ** This story is set between the season three finale and the season 4 premiere. Jessica visits bill with a surprise for him. I got this idea around father's day, but I'm just getting around to it now. The relationship between bill and jess has always been one of my favorite parts of true blood. This story is pure family fluff at its best.

Bill Compton was working in his office late one hot night in bon temps. It had been 8 months since he had become the vampire king of Louisiana and he finally had gotten a handle on the job. It had taken a while, but between keeping vampires in line and improving relations with the Humans, things had finally calmed down after the Russell Edgington mess.

Bill dropped his pen and rubbed his eyes with exhaustion. Even though he's been enjoying being the vampire king, especially with the remodeling of his house and office, he has had one thing that has been constant on his mind

_Sookie._

There had been no sign of her since she had thrown him out of her house and out of her life. Jason and the sheriff's department haven found any trace of her and all of his vampire connections have turned up no new leads. For all bill knew and feared she was dead. It gnawed at him how things went down and that he would never be able to make it right. So he threw himself into the work to take his mind off it.

Though he suspected in the back of his mind that Eric had something to do with it. Though he had no proof of anything and he couldn't just give him the true death.

There would be an inquiry.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door.

"Enter."

One of his guards opened and said "Sir, Ms. Hamby is here to see you."

"Thank you Frank, ill be right out." As the guard closed the door, Bill smiled as he got out of his chair. It had been a while since he had seen Jessica and it would be a good distraction for him. As he walked out he saw his progeny leaning against a table, but when she saw him she got up, bowed and said "My liege".

Bill just laughed as he gave her a hug. "Jess, what a nice surprise. What's going on?"

Jessica looks at him and says, "Well I haven't seen my maker in over a month and I wanted to give you this." She reaches behind her and produces a small box.

"Happy makers day"

Bill's in shock, he completely forgot that was today. "Jess, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, open it"

Bill acknowledges her request and unwraps the box. When he opens it, he finds a coffee mug with "Worlds best Vamp Dad" written on it.

Before bill can say anything, Jessica beat him to it. "Look bill, I know you've been upset lately with how things went down with Sookie and her disappearance. But I just wanted to let you know how much you mean to me. Your more than my maker, you've been more of a father to me than my human one. I love you for it."

Bill is deeply moved by what she just said. When he first got Jessica as a progeny, he felt he was failing as maker. But looking at her now, he was clearly wrong.

He gives her another hug and says, "I could not have asked for a better vampire daughter. Thank you jess."

"Your welcome bill."

She lets go of her and see's her smiling at him. He gives a closer look at the mug and says, "I didn't think they made these."

"I special ordered it online."

Bill laughs again and then sighs in content. He looks at her and asks, "Have you eaten tonight?"

"Not yet, why?"

"How about you and I go break the mug in over some tru blood?"

Jessica smiles again and says "Id like that."

As they walk back towards the kitchen, bill looks at her and thinks to himself how lucky he is to have a progeny like Jessica.

_Best maker's day ever_

**The end**

**Authors note:** I've been a fan of true blood since the beginning. I've been a fan of the relationship between bill and Jessica because it is a real father/daughter relationship. With it being the final season, this is my way of staying #truetotheend.

If you like, feel free to review.


End file.
